Corrupted
by Lollipop456
Summary: This fic is about Gary Forrest; George's war buddy. This is about how a normal man, became a monster. How he became a chiropteran. R&R please. Rated M for serious violence and some language.
1. Chapter 1

Gary Forrest drove home from work, just as he always did. He could almost smell the Cha Ca; a meal that his wife, Marie, always loved to cook. She was Vietnamese, and they had met while Gary served in the Vietnam War. While Marie would occasionally cook other foods, she often stuck to her roots and cooked Vietnamese cuisine for supper. Perhaps, that's what Gary loved about her. She never would think to alter herself to suit anyone else.

As he came to the end of the road, he was surprised to find the road blocked and several police cars as well. Gary stopped his car and rolled down his window as a policeman approached him.

"Was there an accident?" Gary asked.

"Yes. We found a car had crashed, and the driver was torn to shreds."

"Torn to shreds?" Gary repeated, he felt his eyes widened.

"All I can say is that it definitely wasn't the accident that killed him. The road is going to be blocked for awhile, but if you drive a few miles back, there's a road on the right that should get you back on track." The police officer explained.

"Thank you, officer." Gary rolled up his window and turned his car around.

As Gary turned onto the road that the officer recommended; he could his feel his stomach tighten. He had never been down this road before, and it was practically pitch black outside. He knew if he was going to make it home for supper, this was the only way. Halfway down the road, he saw something from the corner of his eye. It looked liked something was running, and running pretty fast.

_"Just a few more miles before the road ends. I'll be all right. " _Gary thought to himself, pressing his foot slightly against the gas pedal.


	2. Chapter 2

Gary continued to drive down the road, trying his best to keep his eyes straight ahead. Three times, he had seen something moving in the shadows, and now he was beginning to fear that someone or _something _was after him. It seemed as if the road would never end, and he'd be driving forever.

Wanting to ease his nerves, he turned the radio on, hoping that some music would help. After awhile, he began to relax and actually sing-along to a few of the songs that he knew on the station.

"Too dark." Gary muttered.

Switching on the headlights, Gary was startled when a large creature stood in the middle of the road, and lunged itself ontop of his car. Fearful of the sudden attack, Gary let go of the wheel and the car swerved off the road and into a ditch.

"Oh..." Gary moaned and opened his eyes, feeling blood drizzle down the side of his face. He climbed out of the car and then sat close to the road.

Taking out his cellphone, Gary began to call home, hoping that Marie was back from her job. As his thumb came close to pressing against the last number; he heard something snap from behind.

"Who's there?" Gary shouted in the darkness.

Slowly approaching him was the creature, growling as it went. Panicked, he made his way back to the car, remembering the gun he kept in his glove compartment. Before he could even reach the handle, he felt a sudden, sharp, and agonizing pain in his leg. He turned and found the creature was biting into his leg.

Defenseless, Gary was dragged away from his car by the creature. It flipped him onto his back, clawing away at his clothes, leaving bloodied marks on his chest and face. Then, it took a bite out of his arm and then his chest, sinking its teeth into his flesh. It seemed ready to take another bite out of him; but then, it suddenly stopped, perking its head up.

Struggling with the pain, Gary was blinded by a pair of headlights. The creature took off into the bushes, leaving the wounded and bloodied Gary on the side of the road.

"Mister! Mister, are you okay?" A male voice asked.

Gary was unable to respond, instead choosing to welcome the beckoning darkness. In a matter of seconds, he was unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Gary opened his eyes, and found himself staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling. He turned his head to his left and found two IVs in his arm; one seemed to contain medicine, and the other seemed to be used to give him blood. He was also hooked up to a heart monitor, and felt a tube underneath his nose.

"You're awake."

Gary turned his head and saw Marie approaching him. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him on the forehead.

"I was so worried, Gary." Marie said.

Gary smiled and took Marie's hand. "Marie...What happened?"

"You had a car accident, and were bleeding on the side of the road. A man found you and took you here to the hospital. You've been unconscious for four days, and needed a blood transfusion."

"Why the transfusion?" Gary asked.

Marie lowered her head. "You lost a lot of blood from your injuries, it was required to help you recover and regain your strength."

A stout, gray-haired doctor entered the room, along with a young nurse. The doctor smiled and leaned over Gary's bed.

"Well, our patient is awake. How are you feeling, Gary?" The doctor asked.

Gary winced. "I am feeling sore, sir."

The doctor chuckled. "Well, that is normal, Gary. My name is Doctor Robert Tameka and this is my nurse, Abigail."

"A pleasure, Mr. Forrest." Abigail bowed. "So glad that you are awake now."

"Thank you, Abigail." Gary said.

"Abigail, check both IVs and change the bags. Meanwhile, I'll just take a look at our patient."

Doctor Tameka began to perform a vital examination on Gary, while Abigail changed the bags for both IV lines.

"Ah, a steady heart rate. It's increased greatly since your arrival." Doctor Tameka said.

"Is that a good thing?" Marie asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Forrest. His heart rate was extremely weak when he was brought into the emergency department. Now that it has strengthen greatly, it means that he is well on the road to recovery."

"Doctor Tameka, his blood transfusion is finished."

"Excellent." Doctor Tameka rested his hand on Gary's shoulder. "We'll keep your IV in for a couple days so that you will receive more medication. Otherwise, I want for you to eat to help you regain your strength, and do not forget to rest."

Gary felt a slight pain in his arm as Abigail removed the IV that was being used for his blood transfusion. Doctor Tameka and Abigail left the room, and Gary attempted to sit up but seemed to struggle.

"Gary, what is it?" Marie asked.

"I don't know. I just suddenly feel a little weak." Gary said.

"Should I find Doctor Tameka?" Marie asked.

"No, it's all right." Gary smiled. "I'm just happy to be alive."


	4. Chapter 4

Gary had been in the hospital for two days, and though his wounds were healing, he still felt ill and weak. Doctor Tameka insisted that he stay for a bit longer, just to run tests and check for infections.

While napping, Gary was woken up by the sound of the door closing quietly. Standing at the door with Marie was George Miyagusuku, his best friend and a fellow Vietnam soldier. Even though he was tired , Gary put on his best smile for George.

"George, I didn't think you would come." Gary said, trying his best to sound audible.

"Well, when Marie called, I closed the restaurant and left Okinawa as soon as I could." George explained.

"I'm sorry if this was any trouble."

George shrugged. "No trouble at all. Kai and Riku can manage the restaurant."

Gary sat up as far as he could. His weakness had barely given him any strength to be mobile at all.

"How are Kai and Riku?" Gary asked.

George pulled a photo out of his pocket and showed it to Gary. He recognized two of the people in the photo as George's sons, Kai and Riku. There was, however, a young girl with black hair and hardly smiling at all.

"Who is this?"

"Oh, that's Saya. She's fourteen. I adopted her a month ago."

"Georgie, you'll be Father of the Year before long."

George snapped his fingers and then went into the corner of the room. He grabbed something out of a backpack and then went back over to Gary.

"We should have gift wrapped them."

Gary couldn't help but smile when he saw the presents that George had in his arms. The Miyagusuku family had always been good to him and Marie.

"This one is from Riku." George held up an origami bird. "He made it in class just for you."

George handed Gary the origami bird. After stroking the blue paper, Gary laid it on a tray next to the bed.

"Kai wanted to give you these." George showed Gary a baseball and a baseball glove. "He said that you would need exercise once you got out of the hospital."

George handed Kai's gifts to Gary. It didn't long for Gary to notice a "Get Well" message from Kai on the baseball. He rested the gifts on his lap.

George gave a soft smile. "This here is from Saya." He held up a jar filled with pebbles. "She loves the beach, and figured that you would like it to."

Gary took the jar and, after admiring the pebbles, set it aside with the rest of the gifts. He laid back against his pillow, suddenly feeling weak again.

"You okay?" George asked.

"I wish I could tell you that I was fine. I feel like shit, George." Gary studied the face of his friend. "What is it?"

"N-Nothing. You get some sleep."

As Gary fell asleep, George beckoned for Marie to follow him. They left the room quietly, making sure that the door was close behind them.

"What's wrong, George?" Marie asked.

"That's not Gary Forrest in that bed." George said.

Marie folded her arms. "What do you mean that isn't Gary?"

"I mean, something is very wrong with him. When we were in Vietnam, he nearly had to have his leg amputated after being shot. He had an infection and a fever, and he still had this determination to recover and get back into battle. You see him laying in that bed, Marie. There's no life in his eyes, he has no strength."

Marie sighed. "Yes, I know. He's not eaten since he was placed in the ICU. All he does is drink his water and lay in bed. They've had to give him an IV."

"Why?"

"Because even with all he's been drinking, he's severely dehydrated. He just keeps telling me that his thirsty, but water doesn't seem to be enough."

George shrugged. "Have they tried getting him to drink something else? Juice or soda?"

"They've tried. It just isn't working."

"Well, he's bound to get better. Gary has always been tough. I have to go now, I promised the kids I would return to the hotel and call them as soon as possible. Tell Gary I said goodbye."

Marie nodded. "I will."

Once George had walked down the hall and disappeared around the corner, Marie stepped back inside the room. She found Gary panting and holding onto the bedsheets, and rushed over to him.

"Honey, what is it?" Marie asked.

"I'm thirsty. So thirsty."

Marie acted quickly and poured Gary a cup of water. In her rush, she accidentally dropped the glass pitcher to the floor.

"Oh no!"

Marie crouched down to pick up the pieces of glasses and managed to cut one of her fingers. It was already beginning to bleed and she pressed her handkerchief to the blood.

"Marie, are you okay?" Gary asked.

"Yes, I just cut my finger."

Marie stood back on her feet and, the moment Gary saw the bloody handkerchief, his eyes grew wide and his heart thumped out of his chest.

"Thirsty...So thirsty." He whispered.


End file.
